The Ritual
by handlaren123
Summary: Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at spends a night together to do a ritual. A pornographic short story rated M.


TAGS: Avatar, na'vi, MFF, threesome, vaginal, oral, creampie, impregnation

Being Turok Macto had both its pros and cons. The pros where obvious, you were a hero wherever you went and all na'vi wanted to be your friend. The cons however was firstly that everybody expected you to all sorts of extremely dangerous things, sometimes for no reason but to glory Eywa, the other con was that a surprising amount of na'vi women wanted to fuck you.  
The latter might not sound like much of a problem, and perhaps it wasn't for earlier Turok Mactos. But for the sixth Turok Macto, Jake Sully it was a bit uncomfortable to have a steady stream of blue amazons wanting (and often receiving) your dick. He had his very own gorgeous blue amazon to care for and build a family with.  
Neytiri was surprisingly accepting of the other women wanting her mate, apparently this was something that happened every time there was a living Toruk Macto and thanks to the queue she knew Jake had a unique connection to her and would never leave her for someone else. She also often joined in on the fun as long as Jake paid attention to her.

Tonight it was time again. On paper it wasn't that different from most other times, but the details of the matter made Jake a bit squeamish. It was the Tsahik of the Omaticaya, Mo'at. In other words Neytiris mother, who had told him there was a certain ritual that needed to be done if there was a Toruk Macto. What it meant in practice was that Jake needed to fuck Mo'at and Neytiri at the same time, something about making a bond with Eywa through her interpreters (although Jake wondered if some previous Turok Macto hadn't invented this as a excuse to fuck more beautiful women).

In any case Jake wasn't to convinced, but he couldn't really say no so now he stood outside a alcove in the hometree they had made their new home in where the both women waited. He took a deep breath and lifted the thick plant-fiber curtain.  
Inside Mo'at and Neytiri sat by a bowl that contained a herb mixture and a can with water. When Jake entered they looked up at him and smiled but didn't stand up. Instead Mo'at turned back to the bowl and continued to instruct Neytiri how to do something Jake didn't quite catch.

He sat down next to the women and asked what they where doing, Neytiri turned to him and told him Mo'at was making a herb mixture for the ritual and teaching her. When Jake asked what the mixture was for Neytiri gave him a sly smile and said it would make them very horny. Jake didn't know how to respond, sure he had nothing at all against a horny and wild Neytiri, but how would Mo'at act?

He would soon find out as the matriarch finished grinding the mixture and poured it into the clay can, stirred and then drank some of it. She hissed quietly and handed the can over to her daughter, who also drank and reacted much in the same way. Finally Neytiri handed the now almost empty can to Jake who drank the last part, it did not taste good, at the contrary the bitter concoction was hard to bring down. Jake hoped it would actually have a effect, na'vi were in general pretty good when it came to making drinks from nature, but Jake had been witness to several cases where their potions just tasted bad.

Fortunately this brew seemed to work excellently, Jake could see the both women starting to become restless and eyeing him more predatory than friendly. He also felt more restless and his dick got harder to more he looked at the women's slim bodies. 'Maybe we should get to it?' He said.  
The other two agreed and they stood up and moved over to a raised bed of soft plant matter. Jake couldn't help himself from grabbing Neytiris firm ass and she made a surprised sound.  
Once they had sat down on the bed Mo'at took charge almost immediately and put her hand on Jakes neck and pulled him in and kissed him. Her tongue shot through his mouth with energy that surprised Jake. After a second he responded and grabbed the matriarchs hair and waist and threw her down on the bed, meeting her aggressive kissing with his own tongue wrestling.

Neytiri saw her mate and mother making out on the bed she also sat on and removed her necklaces and loincloth before bending over next to Jake and caressing his back. Mo'at locked her legs around Jakes lower body and moved her hands down his chest, ending up with untying his loincloth and putting her fingers around his half-swollen manhood with a approving moan.  
Jake realized that Mo'at had been mated for quite a while but had been widowed for a while now and not been able to be with a man since then. Something told Jake she didn't need the aphrodisiacs, she was probably begging for a man before that. Good thing Jake was there to help her.

Mo'at suddenly broke the kiss and looked up at Jake with a broad smile. She rolled him over and got off him, which left a window open for Neytiri to pounce him. The younger na'vi also wanted her kisses and put her hands behind Jakes ears to keep him locked where she wanted him. Jake in turn grabbed her ass and caressed her back and also let his throbbing dick poke her abdomen.  
While Jake and Neytiri kissed Mo'at took off her brilliant red-yellow shroud and her finely woven loincloth and then sat down nude next to her youngest daughter. She was proud that Neytiri had chosen such a good mate, despite how risky it was to mate with a Tawute.

After a while Neytiri pulled back her head and released Jake. He saw the nude Tsahik sit beside him and immediately noted that she had considerably larger breasts than Neytiri or other na'vi that hadn't been pregnant. Jake wanted to squeeze those blue orbs but hindered himself when he saw that Mo'at ordered her daughter to start sucking him off, something Neytiri was eager to do.  
Jake sat by the edge of the bed and Neytiri went down between his legs and smiled at him when she grabbed his huge manhood. Neytiri knew what Jake wanted and started with kissing the tip of his manhood and then slowly licking the entire length until she came to the balls, which she sucked on. Jake turned his head back in pleasure and groaned as Neytiri made her way up again and the finally engulfing the head of his dick.

Mo'at observed what her daughter did and to not be entirely passive she traced Neytiris slim form down to her womanhood and sunk two fingers into it while keeping her thumb on the clit. Then she started to rub the clit and move her fingers inside Neytiri, who reacted with intense moans. The older woman encouraged her to repay the favor and Neytiri moved some of her long slim fingers inside her mother. Both the women worked to make the other orgasm. Mo'at also encouraged Neytiri to go deeper on Jakes dick and even kept a hand on her queue to guide her speed. Jake in turn noted that it was close to perfect when Mo'at guided it, showing that she'd probably been at it a few times before.

It took a couple of minutes before Neytiri started to breath faster and Mo'ats hand get covered in pussy fluids. She kept it up until her daughter cried out in pleasure and a spray of fluid hit the wood beneath them. Neytiris work wasn't much worse for a short while after Mo'at also moaned a thanks to Eywa as her entire body shook and she made a mess between her legs.  
Jake heard that the two women came and how the sucking stopped for a short while. He opened his eyes and saw Mo'at just about to put her well-shaped lips around his shaft. Neytiri had crawled up on the bed and was laying on her side watching them, her tail swaying happily above her ass.

Mo'at was just as good if not better than her daughter. She had the experience which really showed as Jake had to fight not to cum to early. Jake put his hands in the matriarchs thick braided hair and moved around in it. Mo'at had hair for days, Jake seriously wondered if she ever cut her hair or just took great care of it. His thoughts were disturbed when he gasped as Mo'at took his entire length down her throat. Neytiri also looked chocked as that was something she thought was impossible. Now she had no excuse if Jake would ask her if she could do it.

Mo'at stopped after that which Jake was thankful for, he didn't know how long he could hold out against such a pro. Instead she stood up and Jake followed her example. He was a bit longer than the two na'vi so they looked up at him with expecting eyes. The Tsahik sat down next to Neytiri and they held each other close as Jake examined their toned naked blue bodies.  
He decided to start with Neytiri and took her hand to drag her up. Neytiri gasped as he pulled her close and she could feel his dick pressing against the tights. Jake went in for a kiss that Neytiri met and soon they where entangled in each other. Neytiri jumped up in Jakes lap and wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to fuck her right there. Jake didn't protest, but he made sure their queues where connected before he began. As the neural ends connected him and Neytiri they felt a wave of emotion from the other wash over them. The emotions where almost exclusively those of absolute bliss and pleasure and the pair moaned loudly as their minds melded together and they felt every touch and thought of the other as their own.

Jake knew Neytiri was ready and inserted his rod into her womanhood. He experienced sinking his dick deep inside her tight snatch both from his point of view and Neytiri's, knowing exactly how deep he could go and what speed she wanted and could take. He started with slowly moving his dick inside her, feeling her goose-bumps and listening to her yelps and moans as she rubbed her face against his and held on tight to him. Once he had gone as deep as he could without causing her pain he retracted out again and when only the tip was left inside he started to pump with increasing speed. Jake could feel his mates pleasure before she let out her moans and horny mumbling and she was steadily moving towards a second orgasm. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as possible before cumming himself and steeled himself for the inevitable.

As he fucked Neytiri her braided her fell down over her face and her small tits bounced as much as they could. She was holding him tight and was barely able to think straight thanks to the intense pleasure. Despite this Jake decided to throw her down on the bed and hold her slim long legs together over his shoulder so her already tight womanhood became even tighter. It was on the verge now and as the both approached their breaking points Mo'at slid up to Jake and kissed him while sliding her hand across her daughters leg.  
The breaking point was suddenly reached when Jake was balls deep in Neytiri and for them time seemed to stop and everything around them faded away. Neytiri's womanhood convulsed violently and the orgasm washed over both of them as Jake came almost at the same time, adding to the already intense orgasm and making it almost unbearable. His avatar seed mixed with her na'vi fluids deep inside her. Even as the rest of the world came back after a couple of seconds Jake was still pumping his seed inside Neytiri. Hot clear pussy juice was dripping from Jakes balls and it was all around Neytiris womanhood.

The young na'vi was panting heavily, the act had taken her harder than Jake, he could feel that. He could also feel how she absolutely beamed joy and fulfillment. Mo'at bent forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead, telling her she was proud of her. Jake was left with a perfect view of Mo'ats wider hips, round tight ass and glistering fluid-dripping snatch. He still had a job to do. While he might not blow Mo'ats mind like he had done her daughters he was still going to fill up her matriarchal womanhood.

While Mo'at was moving up from the kiss she gave Neytiri Jake put his hands around her waist and caressed it softly. Mo'at responded immediately by making herself comfortable on all fours in the bed next to Neytiri and putting her ass a bit higher than the rest of the body. Jake moved his still stiff dick up to her labia and slowly put the tip in. Mo'at almost visibly shook as she had a dick inside her again for the first time in a long while. She begged him to go deeper and Jake saw no reason to disobey her. He grabbed her long tail with one hand and put the other on her ass, slapping it lightly.

Neytiri was still connected to Jake and felt him enter her mother while she felt his thick hot cum trickle out of her womanhood. She was still in a state of bliss after the orgasm and feeling Jakes pleasure seemed to prolong the afterglow.  
Jake himself moved his member deeper inside Mo'ats tight womanhood. It was in great shape considering she was a mother of two, Jake guessed the healthy and active na'vi lifestyle had something to do with that.  
The tsahik shifted and moved as Jake went deeper to fit more of him inside her. It didn't take long until Jakes balls were firmly pressed against Mo'at and he could begin fucking her for real. he started immediately with deep strokes and Mo'at responded with loud moans and threw her head back in ecstasy. Jake slapped her ass again and she encouraged him to continue, edging closer to orgasm.  
Jake too felt it soon was time for a second load, but wanted his mother-in-law to feel good. Mo'at could seemingly massage his dick when it was inside her and that and the tightness made it hard for him not to cum. He remembered to ask her to teach Neytiri that massage move.  
After a while Mo'at started to breath with small shallow breaths and her entire body tensed up. Jake understood what was happening and picked up the pace a bit, grabbing her waist with both hands and concentrating on not cumming before the matriarch reached her climax. She pretty soon did and cried out in pleasure as her pussy fluid showered Jakes dick and her womanhood clamped down around his dick.  
Jake couldn't hold it anymore and went as deep as he could inside the tsahik before it darkened before him and he only felt his throbbing dick shooting line after line of hot cum inside the convulsing snatch.

When the orgasm was over for both of them Jake pulled out and saw some of his thick white seed drip out. He looked over to his mate who'd had another orgasm as she felt his orgasm as he filled up her mother.  
All three of them were exhausted and after Jake and Neytiri had disconnected their queues the three of them crept together and all three fell asleep, Jake in the middle flanked by the two women who entangled themselves with him to be as close as possible to the Toruk Macto.

The ritual was deemed a success and the three of them continued their normal life for a while. Five months later however it was very obvious both Neytiri and Mo'at were pregnant with Jakes children. There was even serious speculation that they where both pregnant with twins judging by the size of their bellies (both had refused to do a ultrasound test despite Jakes pleading otherwise).  
At first Jake had been very regretful, impregnating both his mother-in-law and his mate at the same time seemed very wrong. But neither Neytiri, Mo'at or the Omaticaya in general saw it like that. They where overjoyed that Eywa had blessed them with such fertility after having lost so much. Neytiri loved listening to her future siblings move around in her mothers womb and Mo'at was very proud her daughter soon would birth two new children of Eywa.


End file.
